The present invention relates to a quilting machine with adjustable-length cloth-holder cylinder.
Currently various types of quilting machines, used for the quilting of quilted blankets, eiderdowns, mattresses and the like, are available on the market. In a first type of quilting machine, the cloth to be quilted is stretched and fixed on a first carriage, which slides linearly on a second carriage.
The second carriage also slides in a direction at right angle relatively to that of the first carriage. The carriages are controlled so as to move below a fixed sewing head according to a trajectory imparted by a template or by another control system.
Another type of quilting machine operates exactly in reverse; in fact, it is the sewing head which moves along orthogonal axes with respect to a stationary carriage whereon the cloth to be quilted is fixed.
This known quilting machines have markedly excessive planar dimensions. Furthermore, the movement of the carriages, due to the considerable inertia masses involved, imposes operational limitations.